Samedi's Envoy (Demosthene Savoy)/Quotes
"Frankly I was worried you were going to be a major problem in the neck for me because you handled my sorcery pretty well back there. But now I'm relieved to see you're just a poseur. And you're about to get punked." - ''Samedi's Envoy ''"Okay, allow me to explain, for you magic-challenged dummies: We're gonna teleport there and that means, you're gonna do '''exactly' what I tell you to do, unless of course you really don't give a shit about leaving a leg or head or something behind in the process, d'accord?" - Samedi's Envoy ''"Hey, do you mind?! I'm on the phone with a powerful magical entity here!!" - Samedi's Envoy "Voodoo god's personal errand-man, comin' through!" - ''Samedi's Envoy ''"All eyes on me, people! It's magic time and we're about to get NASTEH!" ''- Samedi's Envoy ''"Mon Dieu, I really hate it when we're trying to save the world here and these guys are messin' up our act! Can I curse them? Please?" ''- Samedi's Envoy ''"You know, my dear great-auntie Marie Laveau, she told me something pretty enlightening once: 'If they're gonna use Voodoo to screw people up, Voodoo has every right to fuck '''them' straight over!'" ''- Samedi's Envoy "It's down to this: The old sod's been dead for years but he's stuck here ‘cause of a godawful spell he got his paws on back in the day. Now the kicker is, that thing ain't gonna go away without a fight and I need that frickin' artifact--'The Sunwheel' or whatever-- to burn it right off his butt so he can get 'on the way'." - Samedi's Envoy "You've seen me raise a pack of zombies and talk to ghosts, so don't think you're going to get away from this by saying you're a skeptic. Just shut up and let the guy possess you. It won't hurt." - Samedi's Envoy "Hmph, skeptics. Narrow-minded tossers. They take the fun out of everything." - Samedi's Envoy "I'm shocked, you're actually acting nice." - Samedi's Envoy "Don't get me wrong, boss, you're a somewhat benevolent loa and you dig balance...but sometimes you're a real asshole." - Samedi's Envoy "Why don't you kiss my ass, eh? Wait, nevermind...my ass is allergic to idiots." ''- Samedi's Envoy ''"Abaddon, I like you and all...but do you awfully mind cutting the bullshit and just out with it already?" - Samedi's Envoy "Hahaha! I survived Katrina you moron! You think a little rain and wind's gonna scare me?! Screw you!" ''- Samedi's Envoy ''“Oh now I’m angry. I’m very angry…And you won’t like the Shadow Man when he’s angry…” – Samedi’s Envoy "I really hate raising zombies. Somehow they're far more depressing than they appear to be in the movies." - Samedi's Envoy "The funny thing about the dead isn't that they talk. It's that sometimes they don't know when to '''stop'. That was TMI even for me!" ''- Samedi's Envoy "Yes, I do enjoy being a bit of a clown. It makes everyone feel better...but see now, you've gone and made me mad. Very mad. And I do happen to be the avatar of the loa of sorcery AND death. You can imagine where this will go. It's not going to be pretty." - Samedi's Envoy "I love the smell of Voodoo in the evening." ''- Samedi's Envoy ''“What in the blue hell…!?” – Samedi’s Envoy, his usual exclamation of surprise. "Shut up or I'll take control of you and make you beat yourself in the nuts till your grandkids hurt." - Samedi's Envoy "Mom, it's not that I'm not grateful, but sometimes I wish Samedi hadn't answered when you called." - Samedi's Envoy "My job is to protect the secrets of Voodoo, Santeria--hell, all magic, from asshats who would wield it for their own sorry little asses. You're using it to serve that big son of a bitch--and its same difference for me, prick." ''- Samedi's Envoy ''“Everyone, get to cover. Get to cover now because this place is about to become the hotspot of a LOT of magic…and too much of that tends to spill over.” – Samedi’s Envoy “I did not get into this business thinking it would be fun. I got into it because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I’ve seen more crazy things than anyone should in a lifetime…so don’t you go lecturing me on why I got into this!” – Samedi’s Envoy Category:Quotes